Dorms
Welcome to The Dorms! :The Dorms are a set of luxurious housing facilities in the Elemental Academy. There is currently a total of 17 occupied dorms, most of which are full. :Each Dorm is different from the other, and the Academy gives students the right to have up to 6 roommates in one dorm. Roommates are currently assigned by School Staff. So please contact one of them to receive a room*. ::*Please remember to review the school policy before roleplaying. Dorms Status :Dorms 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18 are full. :Dorm 19 has two openings left. : The Dorms |-|Dorm 1= Dorm 1 Roleplay Kyle Jopan 3.jpg|Kyle Jopan|link=Kyle Jopan Rachel Irvine.jpg|Rachel Irvine|link=Rachel Irvine Caelum Hio 4.jpg|Jeong Yi Caelum|link=Jeong Yi Caelum NellTigerFree.jpg|Grace Bridgewater-Edan|link=Grace Bridgewater-Edan Titania2.jpeg|Titania Straveling|link=Titania Straveling EvanWb.gif|Evan Lockwood|link=Evan Lockwood |-|Dorm 2= Dorm 2 Roleplay Courtly Jopan 4.jpg|Courtly Jopan|link=Courtly Jopan Unknown.jpg|Simone Beauregard|link=Simone Beauregard B.jpg|Julian Argent|link=Julian Argent Amber2.jpeg|Amber Denton|link=Amber Denton Apollo Starling 1.jpg|Apollo Starling|link=Apollo Starling Zave5.jpg|Xavier Woods|link=Xavier Woods |-|Dorm 3= Dorm 3 Roleplay Courtney-eaton.jpg|Iva Denet|link=Iva Denet Canaan.png|Canaan Cromwell|link=Canaan Cromwell NatashkaD.jpg|Natashka Dobrevich|link=Natashka Dobrevich FredB2.jpg|Fred Baker|link=Fred Baker Dean.jpg|Sevidian Phillips|link=Sevidian Phillips Olivier Bouchard 2.jpg|Olivier Bouchard |-|Dorm 4= Dorm 4 Roleplay Sofia 2.jpg|Sofia Firenze|link=Sofia Firenze Anneline.jpg|Anneline Edan|link=Anneline Edan EllaWinters.jpg|Ella Winters|link=Ella Winters MagentaP2.jpg|Magenta Paige|link=Magenta Paige Sophiawb.png|Sophia Argent|link=Sophia Argent Michiko G2.jpg|Michiko Rikimaru |-|Dorm 5= Dorm 5 Roleplay Luna1.jpg|Luna Avond|link=Luna Avond Branton.jpg|Branton Edan|link=Branton Edan Dustin Di Torrignton 1.jpg|Dustin Di Torrington|link=Dustin Di Torrington Aria Di Torrignton 2.jpg|Aria Di Torrington|link=Aria Di Torrington Benedict24.png|Benedict Williamson|link=Benedict Williamson Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte Allard|link=Charlotte Allard |-|Dorm 6= Dorm 6 Roleplay Anime.jpg|Kehaulani Elikapeka|link=Kehaulani Elikapeka Life.jpg|Mercy Barcelona|link=Mercy Barcelona Brianna Casiieomark 4.jpg|Brianna Casiieomark|link=Brianna Casiieomark Georgios Birch 2.png|Georgios Birch|link=Georgios Birch Victoire RL 2.png|Victoire Bouchard Charlie19.jpg|Charlotte Petrova|link=Charlotte Petrova |-|Dorm 7= Dorm 7 Roleplay SiennaDCWB.jpg|Sienna DiCaprio|link=Sienna DiCaprio Ethan.jpg|Ethan Nightstalker|link=Ethan Nightstalker Simone.png|Diana Hollande|link=Diana Hollande Ivan1.jpg|Iván Rivera|link=Iván Riverad Georgina Birch 2.jpg|Quinn Birch|link=Quinn Birch RhettB.jpg|Rhett Brunhold|link=Rhett Brunhold |-|Dorm 8= Dorm 8 Roleplay Terren Ezhno.jpg|Terren Ezhno|link=Terren Ezhno TuckerBrooks.jpg|Tucker Brooks|link=Tucker Brooks Jackson1.jpg|Noah Flint|link=Noah Flint FireEmoji.png|Benjamin Flint|link=Benjamin Flint Gen Petrova 1.jpg|Gen Petrova ChristinaP.png|Christina Petrova|link=Christina Petrova |-|Dorm 9= Dorm 9 Roleplay Lukas2.jpeg|Lukas Vega|link=Lukas Vega RogerN1.jpg|Roger Norwood|link=Roger Norwood Alton.jpg|Alton Fawkes|link=Alton Fawkes ClaireB.jpg|Claire Du Versailles|link=Claire Du Versailles Noah9.jpeg|Noah Darkwood|link=Noah Darkwood Newton Ayer 4.jpg|Newton Ayer|link=Newton Ayer |-|Dorm 10= Dorm 10 Roleplay Derren Dange.jpeg|Derren Dange|link=Derren Dange Erraline Dange 2.jpg|Erraline Dange|link=Erraline Dange Cameron.png|Connor Alexander|link=Connor Alexander Anais_3.jpg|Anaïs Dupont|link=Anaïs Dupont Tatiana3.jpg|Scarlett Sinclaire|link=Scarlett Sinclaire Kang Hyuk 3.jpg|Kang Hyuk|link=Kang Hyuk Dorm 11= Dorm 11 Roleplay Chris Auriga 1.jpg|Chris Auriga|link=Chris Auriga SeleneNWB.jpeg|Selene Nightluck|link=Selene Nightluck Jourdan-Dunn-Vogue-UK-Feb-2015-Patrick-Demarchelier-03.jpg|Cassandra Alcyone|link=Cassandra Alcyone Jackson4.gif|Jackson Deneris|link=Jackson Deneris Elliot Aliènè 1.jpg|Elliot Aliènè|link=Elliot Aliènè Elizabeth 2.jpg|Elizabeth Aliènè|link=Elizabeth Aliènè |-|Dorm 12= Dorm 12 Roleplay AlexanderM1.jpg|Alexander Martell|link=Alexander Martell Cliffe2.jpg|Cliffe Meadows|link=Cliffe Meadows MiquelCWB.jpg|Miquel Carax|link=Miquel Carax Emily Columbia 1.jpg|Emily Columbia|link=Emily Columbia Jasper2.jpg|Jasper Reeves|link=Jasper Reeves Nevada Avery 3.jpg|Nevada Avery|link=Nevada Avery |-|Dorm 13= Dorm 13 Roleplay Everest3.jpg|Everest Beckert|link=Everest Beckert Dakota2.jpg|Denali Beckert|link=Denali Beckert Freya McIvor 3.jpg|Freya McIvor Alexander.jpg|Alexander Dunkelheit|link=Alexander Dunkelheit MarcAntoine8.jpg|Marc Antoine du Versailles|link=Marc Antoine du Versailles Adelheid.jpg|Adelheid Licht|link=Adelheid Licht |-|Dorm 14= Dorm 14 Roleplay ADayton.jpg|Alek Dayton|link=Alek Dayton Ezra.jpg|Ezra Desdemona|link=Ezra Desdemona Eliza barnes WB 2.jpg|Eliza Barnes|link=Eliza Barnes Manami Tsukino 3.jpg|Manami Tsukino|link=Manami Tsukino Sam16.jpeg|Samantha Jewels|link=Samantha Jewels Lukas2.jpg|Christian Pierce|link=Christian Pierce |-|Dorm 15= Dorm 15 Roleplay Liese3.jpg|Cambridge Fawkes|link=Cambridge Fawkes NikolaiF.jpg|Nikolai Fyodorov|link=Nikolai Fyodorov KaraWB.png|Kara Irving|link=Kara Irving Ryan2.png|Ryan Sceptre|link=Ryan Sceptre Adam1.jpeg|Adam Dominique|link=Adamn Dominique Valerie6.jpg|Valerie Lancaster|link=Valerie Lancaster |-|Dorm 16= Dorm 16 Roleplay Jack Erdmann 2.jpg|Jack Erdmann|link=Jack Erdmann Cecilia.jpg|Cecilia Tähtinen|link=Cecilia Tähtinen Jasper.jpg|Jasper Reeves|link=Jasper Reeves Yuna Marton 4.png|Persephone Hollander|link=Persephone Hollander Berdani Ferignon 1.png|Berdani Ferignon|link=Berdani Ferignon Lucy3.jpg|Lucy du Versailles|link=Lucy du Versailles |-|Dorm 17= Dorm 17 Roleplay JoshuaM.jpg|Joshua Marrow|link=Joshua Morrow Hekate Summers 3.jpg|Hekate Summers|link=Hekate Summers Jacob 1.jpg|Jacob Callen|link=Jacob Callen Lh1.jpg|William Hastings|link=William Hastings Elle7.jpeg|Eleanor Francis|link=Eleanor Francis Amaquelin Madremont 2.png|Amaquelin Madremont|link=Amaquelin Madremont |-|Dorm 18= Dorm 18 Roleplay Pandora Thornes 1.png|Pandora Thornes|link=Pandora Thornes Ara Sung 1.gif|Ara Sung|linktext=Ara Sung HS9.jpeg |Haru Sung|linktext=Haru Sung Ivory2.jpg|Ivory Carmichael|link=Ivory Carmichael Mike14.jpg|Michael Reeds|link=Michael Reeds Finley 12.gif|Finley MacNamara|link=Finley MacNamara Dorm 19= Dorm 19 Roleplay Abby5.png|Abigail Reeds|link=Abigail Reeds Jules1.jpg|Juliette Reeds|link=Juliette Reeds Ji-yeon Kang 21.gif|Ji-yeon Kang|link=Kang Ji-yeon Akihiko 3.gif|Akihiko Rikimaru|link=Rikimaru Akihiko Sora Yun4.jpg|Sora Yun|link=Sora Yun Category:Locations Category:Roleplay Locations